Let Go
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: "Aku juga suka duduk di dekat jendela…" / "Karna aku tak ingin menerima takdir." Jawab Siwon Sarkastis. / "Aku juga.. sangat mencintaimu, Choi Siwon…" / Boys Love, YeWon & WonKyu angst / -ENJOY- / mind to RnR?


**LET GO**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Summary :

_"Aku tahu, Hyung. Mungkin rasa sakit hatimu itu teramat dalam."_

_"Memang sangat dalam, aku bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri."_

_"Tapi apa kau pernah berfikir dari sudut pandang yang lain, hyung?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kupikir dalam hal ini, bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit hati Hyung."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Kukira… Yesung Hyung akan merasakannya juga…"_

* * *

Genre : Hurt, Angst

Character : Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : I just borrow their name to make a fanfiction story

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Author : Song Min Gi

* * *

**LET GO**

Laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu merapatkan jaket tebalnya, berusaha mengusir hawa musim dingin yang mencoba membelai kulitnya. Terjebak macet seperti ini bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Harus menunggu di dalam mobil, tanpa melakukan apapun sepertinya memang bukan gaya seorang Choi Siwon.

Kalau setiap hari seperti ini, mungkin ia bisa mati bunuh diri. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini mungkin bisa ditetapkan sebagai hari tersial dalam catatan biografi seorang pengusaha sekaligus pewaris tunggal Hyundai Corp yang sudah tersohor di Korea Selatan sana.

Dua setengah jam yang lalu, seharusnya ia sudah mendapatkan tandatangan kontrak dari proyek miliaran Won yang ditanganinya. Namun entah karna ada kutukan apa, _clien_ yang ditunggunya selama dua jam di restoran berbintang lima itu membatalkan _meeting_ mereka. Belum lagi, saat keluar dari restoran dengan kecewa, butiran-butiran salju turun menjajaki bumi. Dan sekarang, ia terjebak macet selama hampir empatpuluhlimamenit karna ada kecelakaan beruntut tak jauh dari tempatnya 'terjebak' saat ini.

Choi Siwon benci salju. Yah, siapa sangka seorang laki-laki tampan dan gagah kita ini begitu membenci salju? Saking bencinya, ia takkan mau keluar dari ?apartement ?nya saat sedang hujan salju. Tak perduli ada urusan penting apa dikantor, ia pasti akan membolos.

Bukan, bukan karna ia tak suka salju. Baginya, Salju itu cantik. Indah sekali. Bayangkan saja, Tuhan bisa menciptakan butiran-butiran es yang turun dengan anggunnya ke permukaan bumi. Itu begitu menakjubkan. Apalagi saat butiran es itu turun di depan matamu, kau akan merasakan keajaiban.

Lantas apa yang membuat Choi Siwon membenci salju?

Ia membenci -begitu membenci-, kenangan yang dibawa oleh salju.

Mungkin bisa kusebut terlalu mencintai kenangan itu hingga saat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang kita sebut 'takdir' itu menjatuhkannya dengan begitu keras ke tanah, dan membuatnya begitu membenci kenangan itu.

Salju, selalu membawa kenangan itu datang kembali padanya. Memaparkan sakit hatinya yang begitu dalam dan terasa perih. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Choi Siwon lari dari Seoul, dan pindah ke London hanya untuk sekedar membutakan pikirannya dari kenangan itu.

Sudah empat tahun.

Ya, sudah empat tahun ia berusaha lari dan terus menghindari setiap kenangan yang kembali muncul di ingatannya. Namun nihil. Apapun yang dilakukannya, kenangan itu terus menempel padanya. Seperti sudah di'takdir'kan untuk melekat dalam setiap denyut nadi dan jantungnya, mengalir bersama dengan darahnya, dan terus diputar seperti rekaman film -yang jelas terpapar dalam obsidiannya-.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. Diiringi dengan sekelebat asap putih yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar kedinginan. Pemanas dalam mobil juga sepertinya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Oh astaga, ia akan benar-benar mati kedinginan kalau begini.

Tapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya kalau ia tak mampu berfikir dengan jernih. Ia lalu memutar balik kemudi mobilnya, menerobos bunyi klakson dari kendaraan lain yang seakan ingin protes dengan aksi nekadnya -atau bisa dibilang ide briliannya-.

Masa bodoh dengan polisi, yang penting ia tak ingin mati beku di dalam mobil.

.

.

Namun tak lama setelah ia berjalan -memutar balik- menyusuri jalanan London yang padat merayap, Obsidiannya tiba-tiba terjebak pada sebuah Cafe di pinggiran jalan. Tepat di tikungan lampu merah.

_"Aku akan membuka cafe di London, Wonie. Di tikungan jalan."_

Kalimat itu berdengung ditelinganya. Seakan menghipnotisnya untuk memberhentikan mobilnya untuk menepi. Mengagumi sejenak cafe itu.

Biasa, memang. Hanya sebuah Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar berdiri di tikungan jalan. Gaya Cafe yang begitu Modern membuat Siwon yakin bahwa Cafe itu akan ramai dipagi hari. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya.

09 : 47 pm

Oh, sudah malam rupanya. Pantas Cafe itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopi hangat mereka. Terlihat jelas dari balik kaca Cafe yang begitu besar.

Dan otak pintarnya mulai berpikir, segelas espresso hangat di tengah hujan salju sepertinya tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki Cafe, terdengar bunyi Bel yang sengaja dipasang di atas daun pintu. Fungsinya sudah jelas, agar pelayan-pelayan disana bisa dengan sigap memberi salam "Welcome" atau sekedar menengok siapa yang datang.

Laki-laki tampan itu nampak kebingungan. Dimana ia harus duduk, sekarang?

_"Aku juga suka duduk di dekat jendela…"_  
_"Kenapa begitu, Hyung?"_  
_"Hmm, aku juga tidak tau.. Hanya saja rasanya nyaman melihat orang berlalu lalang di jalan.."_

Ingatan sialan itu lagi, batin Siwon. Kenapa ia selalu terbayang-bayang akan hal yang seharusnya dihindarinya? Di mobil, Di Jalan, bahkan di dalam Cafe seperti ini, suara lembut itu terus menerus berbisik di telinganya. Seakan terus menuntunnya menjalani hidupnya. Berdampingan dengan setiap pilihan yang akan diambilnya.

"_Excuse me, Sir. Can i help you?_" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah, membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Tapi tunggu dulu… Pelayan ini… Siwon seperti familiar dengan wajahnya..

"Cho… Kyuhyun?" Benar, ini pasti Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon takkan mungkin melupakan rambut caramel yang senada dengan iris itu. Itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-Hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, seakan baru menemui seseorang yang sudah lama tak dilhatnya. Lima tahun. Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali..

"_What are you doing here?_" Tanya Siwon dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang begitu fasih.

"_How about take a seat, sir?_" tawar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Pesananmu, Tuan." Ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dengan bahasa Koreanya yang terdengar masih baik, meletakkan secangkir espresso panas dari nampan yang dibawanya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Siwon menyambut espresso itu dengan sumringah, pada awalnya. Namun tiba-tiba sepercik kenangan itu menyeruah kembali di ingatannya.

_"Espresso mu, tuan muda." ujar seorang namja sipit dengan senyum manisnya yang lucu._

_"Terimakasih, chagi." Siwon masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Memilah-milah yang mana yang perlu dipertimbangkan, dan yang mana yang tak perlu dibaca dengan serius._

_"Jangan terlalu sibuk. Kau bisa stress nanti." namja sipit itu melepaskan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sedari tadi melekat menghiasi wajah kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum manis._

_"Tidak akan stress, jangan khawatir." Siwon mengelus sejenak pipi chubby kekasihnya itu, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya._

_"Setidaknya minumlah dulu sedikit. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Kekasih Siwon itu duduk di samping Siwon, lalu mempout kan bibirnya -kesal._

_Hah, jika kekasihnya itu sudah merajuk seperti ini akan sulit bagi Siwon untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Bibir mungil yang menggemaskan itu seakan menjerit-jerit minta dicium._

_Siwon tersenyum samar, lalu menarik dagu kekasihnya itu dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Membuat sang empunya bibir tersipu memerah._

_"Jangan marah lagi, hm?" Siwon menyesap espressonya, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih saja cemberut._

_"Hm, espressomu makin enak saja Hyung. Terimakasih." Siwon mengacak-acak gemas rambut kekasihnya, lalu kembali tersenyum._

"Hyung? kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" Kyuhyun protes. Sedari tadi tak ada satupun kalimatnya yang digubris oleh sang lawan bicaranya. Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati menanyakan tentang kabar Siwon, keadaan Siwon, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang sedari tadi diocehkannya.

"Eh? maaf Kyu, kau tadi bilang apa?" Siwon tersenyum kaku, kenangan barusan seperti memukul jantungnya. Keras sekali. Sekarang dadanya malah terasa sesak.

"Ckckck, kau ini ya hyung. Makin hari makin tampan, memang. Tapi pendengaranmu makin menurun." gerutu Kyuhyun yang otomatis memancing tawa Siwon.

"Hahahahah- kau ini sudah dua puluh empat tahun, Kyu. Jangan berucap seolah kau ini anak umur delapan tahun!" Siwon menyesap espresso buatan Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

Rasanya enak. Enak sekali. Hanya saja berbeda.

Mungkin tangan yang membuatnya. Terasa berbeda.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku selalu kalah kalau berdebat denganmu!" Kyuhyun makin kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon lalu menjitak pelan dahi Kyuhyun.

"YAK! HYUNG! APPO!" Kyuhyun malah makin kesal, ia memegangi bekas jitakan Siwon -yang kini tertawa nista- sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku heran padamu.. Kudengar kau sudah punya tungangan, eh?" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja punya! aku kan Kyuhyun si tampan!" Kyuhyun membanggakan diri dengan lucunya.

"_So.. who's the unlucky guy, hm_?" Siwon kembali menyesap espressonya dengan santai.

"Hyuuung! _Seriously_! Aku ini namja baik sekarang!" Caramel Kyuhyun membulat, mencerminkan antusias ketika ia bercerita. Dan Siwon tahu itu. Ia kenal betul.

"Baik? Oke, kau baik. Tapi tetap kekanakan, eh?" Siwon masih gencar menggoda Kyuhyun. Sekarang, ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Kenangan itu sudah tak difikirkannya lagi. Bercanda dengan Kyuhyun mungkin bisa menghilangkan penatnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung. Eh, iya.. sejak kapan kau pindah ke London?" Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di sofa Cafe, mencoba membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Empat tahun lalu." jawab Siwon singkat sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jalan dari balik kaca jendela Cafe yang begitu besar. Benar, ternyata duduk disini asik juga. Bisa melihat lampu gedung yang menyala dari dalam, lampu jalan yang menyala dengan tenangnya, dan orang orang yang berlalulalang di jalanan, ditambah salju yang menari-nari turun, semuanya tidak buruk untuk dilihat.

Dan orang dihadapannya ini, Cho Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya dulu itu, sekarang sudah berubah. Rambutnya memang masih berwarna Caramel, namun potongannya sudah lebih rapih. Senyumannya sekarang juga terlihat lepas. Bukankah orang mulai berubah, Choi Siwon?

"Empat tahun? Woah! Lama sekali! kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon khawatir. Tidak biasanya, Siwon tampak seperti ini. Dulu, ketika mereka masih bersama, wajah Siwon tak pernah nampak tertekan dan kurang tidur seperti ini.

"Aku sibuk, Kyu.. Lagipula, jika aku menghubungimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengajakku kembali padamu?" goda Siwon lagi.

"Hentikan Hyung, _That's not funny_!" kyuhyun makin cemberut. Kenapa Siwon bisa mem-?bully?-nya begini, sih?

"Arra, Arra.. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?" Siwon menyesap espressonya lagi. Sensasi kopi yang ditimbulkan di tenggorokannya nampaknya sedikit-banyak bisa membuat syarafnya rileks.

"Baik. Sudah punya pekerjaan, sudah punya rumah, dan kekasih. Aku juga akan lulus kuliah tak lama lagi." Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya. Memang Kyuhyun adalah orang yang mandiri. Dari dulu, ia tak pernah minta bantuan orang tuanya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang akan dilakukannya sendiri. Termasuk kepindahannya ke London, semua itu atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik baik saja, Kyu. Dengan sifat manjamu itu, sebenarnya aku tak yakin kau akan bertahan di negeri orang." Siwon tersenyum jahil lagi, tapi kali ini ia tdak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri? Bisnis bagaimana?"

"Lancar, cukup lancar." Siwon memasukkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarugn tangan kedalam kantung jaketnya. hah, setidaknya ini terasa lebih baik.

"Oh iya Hyung.. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi–"

Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya, mimik muka Kyuhyun terlihat serius. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

"–Apa benar Yesung Hyung sudah meninggal?"

Pertanyaan itu menusuk tepat di jantung seorang Choi Siwon. Bertahun-tahun, ia berusaha melupakan kenyataan itu. Bertahun-tahun, ia berusaha meninggalkan kenyataan pahit itu. Namun kini semuanya muncul kembali ke permukaan. Perasaannya yang tercampur aduk empat tahun yang lalu, yang berusaha dimusnahkannya, kini menyeruak kembali.

"Ya. Dia sudah mati." jawab Siwon singkat. Berusaha mengatur ulang emosinya.

"Maaf Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Gwaenchana Kyu, aku baik-baik saja." siwon berusaha menyuguhkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hyung…"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kau bercerita padaku, Hyung. Aku tahu beban itu berat, jadi bagilah beban itu bersamaku."

Kyuhyun benar, beban ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggugnya seorang diri. Ia harus menceritakannya pada seseorang. Beban empat tahun yang dipikulnya ini benar-benar sudah membuatya muak.

"Dia meninggal karena kanker otak, Kyu." tutur Siwon perlahan. Seakan berusaha untuk membuka kotak rasa sakit dihatinya sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Orangtuaku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan kami." Siwon tersenyum getir, mengisyaratkan betapa hatinya itu terasa perih menahan sakit selama ini.

"Alasan mereka benar-benar tak bisa kuterima. Mereka ingin memisahkanku dengan Yesung-hyung karna ia punya penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Dan kukira, Yesung-hyung akan berada dalam keputusanku. Namun ia memilih meninggalkan aku."

"Dan ketika ia meninggal, ia hanya memberi aku sepucuk surat, yang hingga saat ini tak pernah aku baca." Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum getir. Kyuhyun pun bahkan mampu melihat kepedihan hati Seorang Choi Siwon hanya lewat senyuman getirnya.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi nampak gemetar. Berusaha menenangkan Siwon, Berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

"Ketika ia meninggal, aku bahkan tak menghadiri pemakamannya." tutur Siwon. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tujuhpuluh persen lega. Seakan bebannya sudah mulai berkurang seiring ia bercerita pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertaya sehalus mungkin. Berusaha tidak menyakiti Hyungnya.

"Karna aku tak ingin menerima takdir." Jawab Siwon Sarkastis.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Siwon seperti ini. Begitu tidak stabil, begitu rapuh, begitu… lemah?

"Hyung.. Dengar.." Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap obsidian Siwon dalam Caramelnya. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Takdir itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau jalani, Hyung."

"Kau tidak dapat mengubahnya, menggantinya, ataupun menghentikannya."

Siwon terdiam. Mulai mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Jika tak ada takdir, mungkin kau takkan mampir ke sini, mungkin kau takkan bisa bercerita pada siapapun tentang bebanmu."

"Jika tak ada takdir, mungkin kau akan selamanya memendam rasa sakitmu sendirian, Hyung."

"Dan jika tak ada takdir… Kau takkan punya kenangan bersama Yesung Hyung.."

Kalimat Kyuhyun benar. Tanpa takdir, bagaimana mungkin kau bertemu dengan Yesung, Choi Siwon? Jika hanya berpisah dengannya kau merasa menyesal, apalagi jika kau samasekali tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Mungkin rasa sakit hatimu itu teramat dalam."

"Memang sangat dalam, aku bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi apa kau pernah berfikir dari sudut pandang yang lain, hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir dalam hal ini, bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit hati Hyung."

"Jadi?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, Kalimat Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar sulit dicerna.

"Kukira… Yesung Hyung akan merasakannya juga…"

.

JLEB!

.

Seakan baru disadari oleh seorang Choi Siwon. Betapa ia selama ini terlalu… Egois?

Ia hanya memikirkan hatinya sendiri, hanya memikirkan perasannya sendiri. Ia tak mau disakiti. Ia tak mau menangis hanya karna kehilangan kekasihnya. Maka dari itu, ia pergi ke London. Benar begitu kan, choi Siwon?

"Saat Yesung Hyung beristirahat di tempat terakhirnya.. Mungkin ia ingin melihatmu juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kan hyung?"

Kyuhyun benar. Bagaimana jika Yesung merasa sedih, karna ia tak mendampingi Yesung disaat terakhirnya? Bagaimana jika Yesung juga sakit hati karna tak ada Siwon disampingnya?

"Dan kau bahkan tak ingin mengingat kenanganmu bersamanya, kan hyung? apa kau tidak sedih jika kau ada di posisi Yesung Hyung?"

"Kau benar, Kyu…"

"Jika Yesung-hyung memang benar-benar berharga untukmu, Hyung.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, seakan akan ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dicerna Siwon.

**"Kau harus mengenangnya.. Karna sebuah kenangan, tercipta untuk diingat kembali Hyung.."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah hari musim semi pertama di Seoul. Pohon-pohon nampak telah kembali menunjukkan daun-daunnya yang hijau cerah, Bunga-bunga nampak kembali mekar dan hendak menghangatkan sisa sisa musim dingin di hati orang banyak, Boneka-boneka salju juga telah menghilang dari jalanan.

Namun ada satu hal, yang tak ikut menghilang bersama salju dan terus tumbuh karena sinar mentari yang begitu hangat. Kenangan.

Sebuah kenangan, ada untuk diingat kembali.

Untuk dikenang, bukan untuk disesali.  
Mungkin kau terjatuh di salju kemarin. Namun kau akan tertawa saat kau menceritakannya pada teman-temanmu.

Untuk diukir, bukan untuk dihapus.  
Mungkin kau gagal membuat kue kering untuk cemilan musim dingin. Namun untuk musim dingin tahun depan, kau bisa belajar lebih baik untuk membuatnya lagi.

Untuk dilihat kembali, bukan untuk dilupakan.  
Mungkin kau baru saja putus dari kekasihmu. Namun, kau bisa mempelajari kesalahanmu agar kau tidak mengulanginya kembali.

Kini, seorang Choi Siwon sudah faham betul dengan konsep itu. Terimakasih kepada Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah membantunya bebas dari segala beban yang dipikulnya selama empat tahun ini.

.

_See?_

.

Bahkan takdir-pun lagi-lagi bekerja disini. Jika Siwon jadi melaksanakan meeting, mungkin ia tak harus terjebak di kemacetan waktu itu hingga ia harus memutar balik dan masuk ke Cafe tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Semua ini saling berhubungan, saling berkaitan.

Dan sekarang, Siwon sudah siap. Ia kini telah berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon cheddar. Satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di bukit rumput ini.

Angin yang berhembus perlahan, menerpa wajah tampannya. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menikmati angin yang mengajaknya untuk kembali rileks.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan kombinasi _baby's breath flower_ diatas gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya kembali dengan tenang.

.

"Apa kabar, Sungie-baby?" tanya Siwon dengan suaranya yang parau. belakangan ini tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat. Namun tekatnya untuk mengunjungi makam ini sudah bulat. Ia harus bertemu dengan Hyungnya.

"Maafkan aku, yang selama ini terlalu egois padamu…" Ia berlutut, lalu mengusap sebuah batu berukirkan huruf Hangeul untuk 'Kim Jong Woon'

"Aku hanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan, kalau kau sudah pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri."

**_"Maafkan aku, Siwonnie."_**

"Hah," Siwon menghela nafas lagi lagi. Ia hanya harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya, benar kan?

"Kau tahu hyung? Selama empat tahun belakangan, aku menangis setiap malam karna dirimu…"

**_"Maafkan aku, Siwonnie. Sungguh, maafkan aku"_**

"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan kecelakaan mobil dengan sengaja, untuk kembali bersamamu Hyung."

**_"Kau terlalu bodoh jika kau benar-benar melakukan itu."_**

"Arra, Arra Hyung.. Aku tau aku bodoh. Hahahah-" Siwon tersenyum getir, air matanya sudah meluncur jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**_"Aku mohon jangan menangis..."_**

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung. Sangat."

**_"Aku juga merindukanmu, Wonnie.. Sangat..."_**

"Aku akan mengenangmu selalu Hyung, jangan khawatir."

**_"Terimakasih, Wonnie.."_**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jong Woon…"

**_"Aku juga-"_**

**_"-sangat mencintaimu, Choi Siwon…"_**

.

Kalian mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya.. namun yang aku tahu, ada seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Siwon. Matanya sipit, wajahnya pucat namun bersinar terang, dan semua bajunya putih. Kemejanya, celana panjangnya, bahkan sepatunya.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Ia memeluk Siwon dari belakang, sambil menangis lalu tersenyum..

.

.

.

**_EPILOG_**

"Aku tak akan pernah mengambil shift malam jika bukan karna dirimu, Hyung." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berbicara pada sesosok namja disampingnya. Namja itu nampak pucat, namun wajahnya bersinar dan aura keceriaan memenuhi sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu repot, ya?" namja sipit itu tersenyum sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

_Another Angst fanfict from me~ :)_

_Gimana gimana? mewek nggak bacanya? :D  
_

_Aku **MOHON DENGAN SANGAT **para reader untuk reviews yaa~~ kenapa harus?  
_

_Supaya aku bisa jadi author yg lbh baik lagi~ aku suka kritik~ tapi nggak nolak pujian juga sih, heheheheh  
_

_MAKASIIH~~ ^^ *deep bow* *hug*  
_


End file.
